Steal Your Heart
by What Fate Brings
Summary: Austin. Dark Past. The thief of Marino and the villages inside it. Ally. Basically Royalty. Daughter of The Head Guard of Marino. Princess Patricia's Coronation is coming up. A rare golden crown worth millions will be revealed. Austin plans to steal it. Ally gets in his way. Maybe Austin might steal something more valuable than a golden crown.
1. Chapter 1

****Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally. ****

* * *

><p><strong><em>September 8, 1776<em>**

The boy walks towards a small wooden chair in a garden with his parents following. He looks up at his parents and his parents nod. The boy slowly sit on the chair and looks at his parents. His father hands him a pocket watch. The boy slowly opens it. His father kneels down next to the boy and points to the four Roman numeral. "We will back be for this." The boy sighs. "But that's going to be long. Do you have to go?" His father stands up. The boy looks up. "We do. We will come back." His parents start to walk off. The boy watches them as the walk. His father stops and turns around. "And Austin, don't wander off.", and with that he turns back around and start to walk again. Austin sighs and looks back down at the pocket watch. He closes it and puts in his pocket. He looks around. He hears a small giggle. "Who's there?", he asks as he stands up. He hears footsteps behind him he turns around and sees a girl running inside. He runs after her. She runs through rooms until she stops in front of a big dining table. Austin comes run in shortly after. "I am convinced that you can't take one.", she says pointing to a bowl of apples. She runs off into another room. Austin looks around. A guard in the room. Austin quickly grabs the apple and hides it behind his back. He slowly walks into the room that the girl ran into. "Hello?", he says. He feels a small hand on his arm. He turns around and sees himself facing the girl once again. She was wearing a golden heart shaped locket. The girl snatches the apple from his hand. "Thanks for the apple. I am such a coward for not trying to get it myself. I was afraid I would of get caught.", she says. Austin was about to speak when he here screams. The girl looks at him and starts to run out of the room and towards the screams. Austin follows. He follows her until she gets lost in the crowd. He takes out the pocket watch and holds on to it tightly. He walks through the crowd. He stops when he notices a two bodies laying on the wooden floor. He drops the pocket watch. His parents are dead. They are dead. They were shot. Tears started falling from his eyes. He bends down to pick up the pocket watch. He stands back up straight and looks around. He sees the girl. She looks frightened. She is hiding behind a guard which must've been her father. He wipes away his tears. He turns around. He runs off. He had to escape. He had to leave. He couldn't take the pain no longer. "Prince Austin!", he hears people yell from behind. But he didn't stop. He wouldn't stop.

**_12 years later..._**

"Thief, Thief!", the store owner yells as he chases Austin throughout the store. "Calm down, mister! It's just a misinterpretation." Austin says as continues running. "You stole a necklace!", the store owner yells. Austin runs through the door. He trips over a block of wood and falls into the dust. His pocket watch rolls out of his pocket. It hits a man's foot. Austin slowly stands up. The man bends down and picks up the pocket watch. He stands back up straight. The man examines the pocket watch. The store owner runs in and looks at both of them. The man looks at Austin. "What is this?", the man says. "Just give me the pocket watch.", Austin says as he takes a step closer to the man. The man takes a step back. "Run away with that pocket watch.", the store owner says from behind Austin. "You wouldn't dare.", Austin tells the man. The man smirks and starts to run off. Austin shakes his head and starts to run after the man. He pushes civilians to the ground not caring if they were hurt. He needs his watch. He finally catches up to the man and tackles him. The man drops to the ground, letting the pocket watch roll on the ground. "Next time, don't take my pocket watch.", Austin says as he gets up. Austin walks over to the pocket watch and picks it up. He puts it in his pocket. "Oh, you will regret this.", the man says as he gets up. Austin turns around and looks at the man. The man clenches his fist. Austin smirks and turns back around. He begins to run. The man chases after him. "Come back here!", the man yells. Austin runs into people. He tries to hide in the crowd, but it's no use. The man keeps finding him. Austin runs toward a group of tall buildings. He sees an open door and runs in. He closes the door and locks it. He leans against the door. "I'll find you!", he hears the man yell from outside. He takes a deep breathe. He notices people around him in fright. He stands up straight. "Hello, fellow villagers.", he says with a toothy smile.

"How the thief look like, sir?", the guard says to the store owner. "Well, you see, I can't quite remember.", the store owner says nervously. "Well, then how can I help you.", the guard says. "Father.", a girl walks up to the guard. "Not now, Ally.", the guard says. "But Father, can I help to find the thief?", Ally says. "No, Ally." Ally sighs. "But, you said when I am old enough I can help you?", she says. "Well, you are not old enough. You are still a child.", the guard says as he turns his attention back to the store owner. "I am eighteen years of age, father. Eighteen. I clearly old enough.", she says. "Ally, no. Why won't you just go and by a dress for Princess Patricia's coronation as Queen.", her father says as he pushes her away. "Sometimes, I despise being the daughter of the head guard of Marino.", she says to herself as she walks towards a small boutique.

"Don't be afraid. I am a kind and peaceful villager.", Austin says. "But, you came running in. You look like a thief.", a little boy says. Everyone gasps. Austin slowly walks towards him. The little boy's mother grab the little boy's arm and pulls him towards her. Austin smiles at the sight of a mother protecting her child. "I am not a thief. It was just that a thief was chasing me. He wanted my pocket watch." Austin pulls out the pocket watch from his pocket. He shows it to the mother and the child. The child reaches out to get it, but the mother slaps his hand away. The mother looks at the pocket watch. She slowly reaches out to get it. She grabs it and examines it. She slowly opens it. "It's broken.", she says as she touches the small crack on the glass. Austin simply nods. "It's old, too.", she says. "Mother, may I see?", the little boy says. His mother slowly looks up at Austin. Austin nods. The mother looks down at the little boy. She slowly hands him the pocket watch. The little boy takes it and examines it. "It's beautiful.", the little boy whispers. Austin and the little boy's mother look at the boy with a confused look. "Beautiful? I've seen objects more beautiful than that.", the mother says looking at the boy. The boy looks at his mother. "Mother, don't be rude. For you, it worthless; it simply means nothing. For him..." The boy points at Austin. "...it's very beautiful. It must mean a lot to him, that he would chase a thief to save it." The boy walks towards Austin and hands him his pocket watch. "You mean no harm.", the little boy whispers. Austin smiles. "You are a very wise boy. Never stop being wise.", and with that Austin turns around and walk out the door.

"What dress would you like Miss Ally?", the woman asks. "Just call me, Ally. I am not royalty.", Ally says as she looks around. "On the contrary, Miss Ally. Your father is head guard of the kingdom of Marino. You are royalty." Ally shakes her head. "I might be acquaintances with royalty, but I am certainly not royalty.", Ally says. "Okay, Miss Ally.", the woman says. Ally sighs. "I presume that you are going to Princess Patricia's coronation as Queen of Marino." Ally nods. "You must have an extravagant dress to wear then!", the woman yells. "Yes." Ally turns around and sees the woman holding a stack of fabric. "Then, I must make you an extravagant dress." Ally smiles. "I want my dress to simple, but I would hate to make you make me a dress. The ball is in three days." The woman laughs. "Nonsense, Miss Ally. Now go, I want it to be a surprise." Before Ally knows it, she is being pushed out of the boutique. The door closes behind her. Ally huffs.

"Princess Patricia's coronation!", a man yells down the village streets. Austin walks up to the man. "Coronation?", Austin asks. "Yes, Princess Patricia is becoming queen.", the man says as he tries to walk past Austin, but Austin blocks his way. "That's strange. I didn't receive my invitation.", Austin says. The man laughs. "Yes, and neither did the horses. I will go my way now." The man tries to walk away, but Austin blocks his way again. "Will a crown be involved?" The man gives Austin a look. "Yes, of course." Austin nods. "Just make sure. Now when is this coronation?", Austin asks. "Son, you must be living in a cave. It's in three days. Now, I am going to go now." The man walks past Austin. Austin smirks. "Well, Austin, you have to get ready. You have a crown to steal."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally.**

"How about this one?", she says as she shows Ally a dress. "Trish, it is beautiful." Trish sighs. "I told you that-" Ally interrupts. "I can't call you Trish because it is not formal. Patricia is formal. I heard it all before, _Patricia_.", Ally says. "I know, but in three days I will be Queen Patricia of Marino." Ally nods. "Patricia!", they hear a woman call. "Coming mother!", Trish yells. "I have to go, see you around.", Trish says and begins to walk away.

"Hello, Alfred.", Austin said as he put his bag on the small table and sat across an old man. "Austin, came for information, I see?", Alfred says. Austin nods. "I need information on the queen's crown that will be revealed at Princess Patricia's coronation." Alfred slowly nods. "I thought you would ask earlier. But okay. The crown is made of pure gold. It is has priceless rubies and diamond and so much more. It is worth a lot of money, Austin. I believe you will be able to get your hands on it." Austin nods. "Where is it located?", Austin asks. Alfred rubs his chin. "Well, if I recall after my many years of serving the De La Rosa's, is that they always keep there valuables at a room in the palace. The room is located next to the large dining room."

"Miss Ally, do you think the princess will love this?", an elderly woman dress in tattered clothes asks Ally, showing her a precious diamond necklace. "Yes, Mildred.", Ally says with a huge smile on her face. Mildred smiles and turns around and walks away. Ally sighs and leans her back on the chair. "Ally, I mean, Miss Ally?", a voice says behind her. Ally turns in her seat and sees a boy. "Oh, hello JJ." JJ smiles. "You are the only one that calls me JJ, Miss Ally.", he says. "So, did you need to tell me something?", Ally says. "Oh, yes." He nods. He pulls out a shiny pocket watch from his pocket. He shows Ally. Ally's eyes widen. "Do you think my sister would like it? I got it from my father, he says that every great ruler should know the time. I don't know what that means." She slowly reaches out to grab the pocket watch. She grabs it and examines to the golden outside. "Uh...Patricia would probably like something more feminine." JJ nods and runs off. Ally opens the pocket watch. She softly touches the glass. "I never knew your name."

"Well, thank you, Alfred.", Austin says as he stands up grabbing the small bag. "You are very welcome, Austin. Why did you become a thief, Austin?" Austin is shocked by the question. "I am poor, I need the money.", and with that he walks away, and into the crowd of people. He makes his way to the exit. He takes out his pocket watch from his pocket. He softly puts the small bag to the ground. He opens the pocket watch. He points to the four Roman numeral. "I'll be back before this." He closes the pocket watch and sighs. He puts it back into his pocket and picks up his bag. He looks around. "Don't worry father and mother, those who took you away from me will pay."

"Head Guard Dawson!", the man on the throne roared. A guard came rushing in. "Yes, King De La Rosa?", Head Guard Dawson says. "Did you capture the thief?" Head Guard Dawson shakes his head. "The thief isn't a menace to Marino." The king slowly nods. "Okay, I trust you. But make sure there is extra security at my daughter's coronation. Many people will try to come." The head guard quickly nods. "Go tell the other guards!"


End file.
